The Mexican-American War
The Mexican-American War of 2060 better known as Javez's War was a war that took place between years 2060 and 2072, the involved parties being the United States of America and the Republic of Mexico with Mexico being the aggressors. The war was a stepping stone to the start of the new era in which the United States of America included the Canadian provinces. Tensions between Mexico and the United States had been escalating after the Mexican government's refusal to take part in the Invasion of North Korea which had taken place a decade prior after the launch and successful detonation of a low-grade nuclear missile in Northern Alaska. Military power in both country had also been steadily rising. The war began with the Invasion of Brownsville which was led by Commander Marquez, who would later become an integral person in the fight of the war. The United States Congress officially declared war with Mexico only two weeks later, the fastest declaration in the history of the United States. Globally, support was split but with the United States receiving more of the support, particularly from it's European allies. Canada was the main supporter of the United States, supplying over 300,000 troops during the war. The good relationship that followed the war led to the signing of the Canadian Annexation Agreement of 2072 by Prime Minister Jacques LeFavreau. In 2072, new Mexican president Javier Smith-Montez signed the cease fire agreement The Hannah-DeZuko Agreement and hostilities between the two countries stopped. The damage to much of Mexico and the Southern United States resulting in trillions of dollars of damage with the two countries aiding in the repair in the following years. Causes of the War In 2050, the United States Military invaded North Korea after a low grade nuclear weapon was launched at Northern Alaska, resulting in the deaths of 50 people. They had asked Mexico for their cooperation and support due to the mutual support, but the president declined the offer. Mexican president-elect Javez had run a campaign that promised a more proactive approach against the United States' "warmongering". When he took office on December 1st, he stated in his live address in English "United States, we are coming after you. You will not bully Mexico any longer." News reports speculated on the meaning and defense experts around the United States approached incumbent president Robert Fitzpatrick who instructed for them to place more military personnel around the border. In retaliation, the Mexican government did the same. The Beginning of the War Invasion at Brownsville On December 1st, 2060, Commander Daniel Marquez led a platoon of soldiers into the city Brownville, Texas by force, killing the border patrolman there save for one, James Ford Smith. In response, President Fitzgerald sent a group of twenty forces to return them to Mexico at Secretary of Defense Hartford's suggestion, but instead of complying, they responded with more firefight. By nightfall, over 2,000 casualties had been lost from each side, civilian and military, and the group of twenty had been killed. Congress was called to session and used their emergency powers to inaugurate Darren Detz-Hannah as the new President of the United States due to Fitzgerald's poor handling of the situation. As the new president, Detz-Hannah called up his cabinet to plan strategy. The new Secretary of Defense Martin Fischer gathered a group of four thousand enlisted soldiers and sent them to Brownsville. The ensuing battle was a draw with the United States' forces leaving with more survivors. Notable People Commander Anderson DeZuko, son of weapons supplier Adrian DeZuko, served as a commander for the United States military during the war. He received a medal of valor before going on to retire from active duty. Adrian DeZuko Trivia